This invention relates generally to vaulted structures formed of sheet material and devoid of any significant internal bracing so as to provide a structure having a substantially unobstructed interior whereby the structure may be utilized for numerous purposes.
Vaulted structures of the nature described are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,682, Dec. 26, 1967 which is exemplary of structures shown in other patents, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,178; 3,387,356; and 3,594,964, also directed to structures having substantially unobstructed interiors and directed primarily to observatory and planetarium projection domes.
Such prior art vaulted structures while being satisfactory for the intended purpose have been found to, for example, have expansion-contraction characteristics and sound transmission characteristics that, while not detracting from the structural integrity or utility of the structure, may be somewhat less than ideal.
In this regard, prior art vaulted or domed structures of the nature described are frequently provided with interiorly disposed skeletal structures to which an outer skin of sheet metal is rigidly secured. U.S. Pat No. 3,387,356, previously mentioned is directed to a method of assembling an observatory dome that is relatively light weight, but still of sufficient structural strength, without the necessity of utilizing a massive skeletal supporting structure. It will be appreciated from consideration of the disclosure therein that a vaulted structure produced by the method disclosed is of sufficient rigidity for the intended purpose and does include some means to provide expansion-contraction of the dome components, but does not show or suggest means for significantly enhancing the rigidity of a vaulted structure while at the same time minimizing thermal distortion thereof and substantially reducing noise transmission from the exterior of the structure to the interior of the structure.